


Mementos Moments

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [35]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Missionary Position, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Akira and you decide to try out some roleplay in Mementos.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Mementos Moments

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for anon! I hope you enjoy this owo
> 
> ★ Sorry it took me so long, I'm trying to pace myself with commissions, but aghh I'm bad with that sometimes 😩
> 
> ☆ And to anyone else who reads, hope you enjoy it too!

Coming to Mementos for such an obscene reason… You could feel your excitement and anticipation building as you wandered around, making sure to stick close to the safe areas. Your heels clacked against the floor, resonating slightly as you reached back to adjust your wings. After all, you wanted your outfit to be perfect.

“What’s this? A Shadow?” A very familiar voice purred, drawing your attention instantly.

Your eyes snapped over to the leader of the Phantom Thieves, who appeared to be on the hunt for stray Shadows — and you fit the bill perfectly in your little Succubus cosplay. Originally, you had felt a bit exposed in such an outfit, but your self-conscious thoughts were crushed once you noticed the dagger in Joker’s hand. He gave you a smirk as he approached you slowly with calculated steps.

You had brought up the idea of “Metaverse roleplay” to Akira, since you’ve both been so busy with school, Palaces, and other requests. You figured it would be a nice way to unwind, and Akira seemed inclined to agree. The Succubus outfit you chose was perfectly fitting, and you hoped your boyfriend would like it.

You assumed he did, if his eyes wandering all over your body was anything to go by. Although you were used to seeing him in his Phantom Thief uniform, there was something fairly erotic about the way his clothes hugged his body now.

Once Joker was close enough to you, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you suddenly so you fell against his chest with a startled breath leaving your now parted lips. He gazed down at you, smirk widening as his gloved hands settled on your hips.

 _“Show me your true form.”_ His deep voice along with the whispered words washed over you, bringing about goosebumps upon your exposed flesh as you let out a shaky moan of his codename.

Joker’s lips covered your own in an instant, muffling your sounds of pleasure as you pressed closer to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. He gave a hum of approval at the change, hands still caressing your exposed hips. The outfit you wore left little to the imagination, after all, Akira almost had complete access to your body.

His fingertips teased at the hem of your suit, playfully plucking it so that more of your hip was uncovered, until he let it snap back against your skin. You pulled away from his lips for a moment to catch your breath, a blush covering your cheeks as you watched him slip off his jacket, then laid it on the ground.

Without being told, you dropped down along with it. With your back pressed against the warm fabric of Joker’s jacket, you made a show of spreading your legs whilst peeling the crotch of your suit to the side to reveal your wet slit. Making sure to be mindful of your heels, you placed your feet down.

Joker unzipped his pants as he stood over you, breathing heavily and biting his bottom lip while his eyes swept over you yet again. You were absolutely _perfect…_ And you were all his.

“Such a pretty treasure…” Joker murmured, panting as he finally freed his cock from his pants; which was already throbbing and twitching, seeking any semblance of relief.

You squirmed around with a blush on your cheeks, thankful that your outfit’s wings were flat and didn’t cause you any discomfort. Akira also seemed to be concerned with your comfort as he pressed his hands on either side of your head, cock rubbing against your entrance and awaiting permission.

You gave him a small nod, whimpering for him to proceed which trailed off into a breathless moan once his cock began pushing into you. Your walls were tight around his girth, eliciting a few curses and groans from your lover whilst he fed every inch of him into your wet pussy. He hadn’t expected roleplaying to turn you on _this_ much, but he couldn’t say he hated it one bit.

You were so responsive to him, even more so than usual. Once he was fully inside you, Joker allotted you some time to adjust before he started thrusting at a steady pace that made your thighs tremble as your eyes slipped shut. You were moaning so sweetly for him, so loud… Absolutely adorable.

Before he could even think about his actions, Akira leaned down to kiss you. You both moaned in unison as his tongue slipped into your mouth, pressing against your own immediately. He figured he was “breaking character” by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop being affectionate with you.

As he pulled away from your now reddened lips, your boyfriend murmured, “I love you” in the softest tone you’d ever heard come out of his mouth. You hadn’t expected yourself to orgasm so soon or suddenly, but his declaration was just too much for you. As your pussy squeezed down on his cock, Akira let out a strangled groan, biting his lip as his hips stuttered slightly.

He could feel himself reaching his own peak, and he wanted to pleasure you until your own subsided completely. Your eyes opened again to peer up at him, noting the look of adoration on his face, even beneath the mask. His thrusts became harsher and lacked any sort of rhythm, which was more than enough to overstimulate you.

Your eyes were bleary with tears, lips parting to speak to him in a hoarse voice,

“I-I love you, Akira.” With your entire being, you loved him.

That was the final straw for your boyfriend. His body stilled momentarily whilst a choked moan of your name came from his mouth, and his seed was emptied inside you. With your bodies flush against one another, you took his entire load, and only a little managed to spill out down your thighs.

Akira sucked in a breath through clenched teeth before he slowly withdrew from you, as to not cause you any more discomfort. His eyes widened slightly as he watched his cum oozing out from your hole. With a faint blush on his cheeks, your boyfriend pulled the white cloth from his breast pocket and began cleaning you up.

“I didn’t mean to get you that dirty, treasure…” He offered you a sheepish smile as he cleaned you.

“It’s fine, Akira, really! But… I am getting kinda hungry now.” You admitted, quickly noting how his expression softened at your reassurance.

“Why don’t we go grab something to eat then? We haven’t been able to spend that much time together, with everything else going on.” You immediately perked up at the idea of being able to spend the day with your boyfriend.

“I’d really like to spend the day with you…” Akira’s smile widened before he stood up and offered you his hand, which you took graciously.

Although you weren’t sure what your future held, you could be sure that he would be a huge part of it; as you would be of his. It only made sense, after all. He couldn’t imagine life without you now...

“I love you, treasure.” And you couldn’t imagine your life without Akira either.

“I love you too, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
